


Night of Terror

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [24]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the zombie horde attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Terror

Jack hated horror movies. He did.  Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to invite the hot neighbor over for a scary movie marathon? 

Games he could deal with. In games he could run and hide and move on his own, in movies, he didn’t have that option, all he could do was sit there and wait for the deranged maniac to come and slice everyone to bits. 

Why the hell did he do this to himself? 

Oh yeah.  For the hot neighbor who decorated his apartment like he was constructing the world’s most cruel haunted attraction. 

Jack almost had a Goddamn heart attack when he walked out onto his balcony and looked over to Mark’s side to see a giant spider wiggling in the wind. 

It took a few days, but he finally mounted up the courage to ask if he would like to come over and watch cheesy horror stuff all night for a good laugh, Mark seemed to be the kind of person that would be into that kind of stuff.  But now the guy was sitting on his couch in his _reasonably_ decorated apartment and they were in their pajamas watching so many movies about brain eating zombies that Jack was an expert at zombie apocalypse survival. 

He was trying to be as brave as humanly possible but failing miserably as he had curled into the blanket and pressed into Mark’s side to try and hide himself from the fear and terror. 

Fuck he would be really enjoying the warmth radiating from Mark if it weren’t for the fucking zombies

He snuggled closer and could hear Mark’s rumbling chuckle and it sent arousal to places in which it didn’t need to be with zombies all over the place.  

He shifted in his seat and Mark put his arms back behind the couch to make room for Jack who was pressing himself as close to the man as he could possibly get.  Not that he really seemed to mind. 

“Not really a fan of these are ya?” Mark asked, trying to hide his chuckles. 

“What? Of course I am.” Jack answered, voice trembling.

“Whatever you say.” 

Oh, Jack was just making an amazing impression on his crush.  Might as well mark this down in the books as one of the worst dates ever. 

Heh.  Marked. 

Mark’s arm twitched enough for it to brush Jack shoulder, but before he could register the motion, there was a loud thump on the wall leading into the kitchen and Jack nearly shit himself. 

Yelling at the top of his lungs, he scrunched down into Mark and tried to crawl into his skin to hide from the impending zombie horde. 

Nothing happened. 

Wait, the body he was sitting on-

Wait, he was sitting on a body. 

Specifically in someone’s lap. 

He was sitting in Mark’s lap.

He was perched with his back to the arm of the couch and his legs bent in front of him like a shield while he was pressing his cheek into Mark’s wiggling shoulder. 

Okay.  So, his mind was taking a while to register everything, but why was Mark wiggling? 

Wait.  Was Mark laughing? 

Mark was fucking laughing. 

At him. 

Sitting up a bit, Jack looked back over to the wall to see a discarded couch pillow on the floor. 

Mark was howling with laughter, “Oh, my God.  I thought you were going to fly through the roof holy shit.” 

Jack glared down at Mark, “Is this how you treat all of your first dates?”

“Only the really hot ones.” Mark shot back, winking.

Jack shot up and off of Mark’s lap at a ridiculous speed.  Jesus Christ he really was trying to get Jack’s heart to stop. 


End file.
